High-Speed Halloween
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: Most people collect candy in a few neighbourhoods for one night, but what if you could celebrate Halloween... by trick-or-treating halfway across the world? Well, you and Pietro are gonna have one hell of a ride... ReaderXQuicksilver/Pietro. Exclusive Halloween story for Friday. October. 31, 2014.


"[_Name_], are you done yet? C'monnnn!" Pietro whined as he squirmed from what felt like hours (more like minutes) of staying still. [_Name_]'s make-up brush went jittery from his movement and she didn't want to mess up the work she created. All that black and white paint on the verge of being crooked...

She sighed. "Dude, it's only been like, what? 20 minutes? I'm almost finished here and you're shaking like a leaf." As much as she loves Pietro, he's gotta be the most impatient man in the world- I mean, _in the planet_. Because there were more annoying things than him in the universe, just saying.

The reason why she's doing his make-up because the two of you planned to go trick-or-treating this Halloween... speedster style. They were helping each other with the costumes first, [_Name_] as a cyborg princess and him as.. well, you'll just have to wait and see. Pietro did a really good job finding mechanical parts for her costume; it was tricky to find them without being caught by Tony or the police, but he enjoyed fooling them before zipping away with scrap metal, wires, and gears. Besides, they probably wouldn't need those anymore so why should they care? Luckily for him, assembling the costume wasn't that hard; he just sewn up some mechanical bits on her silvery-blue dress and glued on a few metal pieces and wires, as if he was fixing her up like a robot. Adding a red contact as a laser 'eye' and a pretend gun in her holster, [_Name_] really looked like a cyborg. Well, save for the dress and tiara.

But right now, Pietro was agonizing through _his _turn, with his black clothes and hair slightly curled up and slicked. He just wanted to see which costume he ended up with. Since his own girlfriend didn't tell him what he'll be dressed as, he might as well guess..

"Well, I'm so-rry~" He sassed. "I don't even know what I'm dressed up as and you're just standing being sexy.. and badass." He smirked as he said that last word.

She just rolled his eyes at the compliment, but covered her half-robotic face to hide the blush on her cheeks. If he was going to act sassy than that, she might as well find a way to keep him quiet.

"If I let you kiss me, will you stay still for 5 more minutes?" [_Name_] offered, fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously.

Pietro blinked at the offer before shouting out a "Yes!" and brushing his lips against hers.

...Let's just say that the rest of the make-over went smoothly and he managed to stay still. [_Name_] hummed a little song as she applied more face paint, hoping that he'll like the results..

* * *

><p>"Ok! Finished! You can look in the mirror now!" [<em>Name<em>] giggled as she finally put that brush down, along with various eyeliners, paintbrushes, creams, and face paint.

Blinking wearily from the concentration he spent on being still, he did as he was told and zipped to the nearest mirror. A skull-like face stared back at him in the reflective surface and formerly silver hair, now a yellowish blonde, was slick and away from the eyes, a few curls stubbornly stuck out. The black clothes he wore intensified the make-up and made his skin look paler than possible.

"This is..." He poked his reflection in the mirror, his offer self poking back with a gloved hand. "This is awesome! Am I dressed up as Tate?"

"Yup!" She grinned brightly; happy that he finally guessed his costume correctly. Apparently, they have been starting to watch American Horror Story, currently going through Murder House and hoping to go all the way to Freak Show, which just came out a few weeks ago. They like the character Tate, albeit for different reasons; Pietro found him pretty freaky and badass while [_Name_]'s into the TateXViolet ship. Not to mention that he looked a little bit like Pietro...

"Damn, the make-up looks so real. I thought I was turning into a skeleton." He said jokingly before reaching for the fake gun and pillowcase. "Ready for some fun, [_Name_]?"

Attaching her own futuristic guns in your holster and circuits on her skin and dress, as well as preparing her own trick-or-treating bag, [_Name_] smirked. "Damn right, I am."

* * *

><p>"Hey Pietro, remind me what's our plan again?" She asked as she wiped a sheet of sweat from her forehead, careful of not rusting up the metal parts on her hand.<p>

[_Name_] and Pietro managed to cover through several neighbourhoods so far. Alternating between trick-or-treating together and [_Name_] going through every house individually while Pietro stealthily swiped up handfuls of candy, it was a pretty good start. However, in speedster standards, it probably wasn't enough.

After blowing up a pink bubble from the Double Bubble he was chewing, Pietro replied. "Ok, so I was thinking about how we're going to get so much candy because we couldn't just go trick-or-treat every house in the neighbourhood and-"

"Ok, I get it! The point is...?" She inquired.

"We should trick-or-treat in other countries!"

She swore her jaw dropped to the floor faster than you could blink. "That's an awesome idea! But... how we're gonna say 'trick-or-treat' in other languages?" [_Name_] asked as that realization popped in her mind.

"You have your phone right?" Pietro tapped at her bag, which contained a few essentials as well as the candy. "Maybe we could Google translate it?"

Now that he brought it up, that could actually work... though [_Name_] actually questioned its accuracy. "Yeah, I guess we could try... otherwise, just do what other people do, ok? And hopefully, the others won't freak."

"You got it, princess~!" He smiled deviously before scooping her into his arms, dashing off to their gate for adventure.

* * *

><p>Not to spoil anything, but [Name] and Pietro were having a blast in every country they could reach. Stopping by a few neighbourhoods per city before rushing off to the next one, they collected so many goodies that Pietro had to dump off the bags every once in a while before continuing off to the next country or city. Most people marvelled at the costumes the duo wore while some... either gave them weird looks or even made a few faint.<p>

Oh well.

Despite language barriers, timezones, ever-changing weather, and traditions different from the U.S of A, they managed to get around, thanks to Google Translator, your phone's internet, some essentials, and a few locals. Sometimes [_Name_] and Pietro foiled a few toilet paper pranks or extinguished deadly fireworks from time to time, or even got to try out different things from singing for candy to praying to the dead. Lots of photos were taken, despite the cloak of darkness, and a few private kisses were shared. It was a very interesting experience. [_Name_] never knew people from other countries celebrated Halloween differently, and she and Pietro learned lots.

If only the rest of the Avengers were there to join the fun...

* * *

><p>"Hey, you guys know where's [<em>Name<em>] and Pietro?" Tony peeked from the living room, blowtorch in hand and his face covered in grease stains.

Relaxing the living room of Avengers Tower, Steve, Bucky, Thor, Bruce, Natasha, and Wanda were all watching 'Corpse Bride' out of boredom while Clint... must've been sneaking around in the vents somewhere. Tony was originally working on some hi-tech experiment that time, but he decided to stop by and check on the others before taking a shower (by Pepper's request). Noticing the absence of the speedster and his girlfriend, however, he can't help to get curious..

"I think they're out in the streets trick-or-treating." Wanda piped up, as she recalled seeing her brother and his girlfriend working on each other's costumes a few hours ago.

"Then what's taking them-" Tony was about to finish the sentence with the words 'so long' when the door opened. His eyes were wide as saucers and he found himself saying the following words,

"HOLY SHIT."

As soon as those words were heard, the other Avengers rushed over to where Tony was and they, too, can't help but gape. There was a pile, no, A MOUNTAIN of candy right near the elevator. From chips to liquorice, from Swiss, French, and Belgian chocolate to pop rocks, from candy corn to jellybeans, from lollipops to Korean and Japanese candy, and everything in between. Heck, there was even a box of pop tarts and even two lightsabers lurking around somewhere! Some of the packaging in each treat were in different languages, which was strange, but seriously, where did all those come from?!

"Hey, what's going-" Clint had climbed out of the vents to see what was the commotion about. His jaw dropped and his eyes almost popped out when he saw the pile of goodies.

"_Damn_. Tony, did you buy a candy factory or something?" Was the first question that escaped from the archer's lips, quirking an eyebrow at the snarky billionaire.

"What? No! That's not even mine-" Tony was about to protest when the elevator doors opened with a small '_ding_'. [_Name_] and Pietro, still in their costumes, entered the floor with exhausted but happy expressions on their faces, while talking about the big adventure they shared. Meeting the eyes of eight Avengers, plus Bucky, [_Name_] greeted them with an innocent "Hi."

"Uh... where have you two been?" Steve asked the duo cautiously.

"Trick-or-treating." She replied honestly.

"_Where _did you trick-or-treat exactly?" Natasha interrogated this time, as she found their reasoning rather suspicious.

"A local neighbourhoods... oh! And nearly every country around the world!" Pietro answered this time, sounding rather hyped up (either from the energy or candy, it was hard to tell).

They were silent at this, the one little fact running around in their brains. Bruce, though, was the first to speak up after a moment of awkward silence. "..Did you say, _every _country around the world?"

"Yup! Well, not all of them though, but you get the idea." Came Pietro's reply.

"And you have received pop tarts?!" Thor boomed out.

"Yes...?" [_Name_] answered hesitantly.

"In one night?" Bucky wondered out loud.

"Yes!" She piped up again.

"...Pietro, did you run around halfway across the world just to get candy?" Wanda asked her twin, as she knew how fast her brother can run and how he could even cross water with his speed.

"Why, yes. Yes, I did." Pietro confirmed with a smirk.

None of them could believe it; they cannot imagine the many houses, neighbourhoods, or cities they have probably been, or how did they even carried the treats they received. For a normal trick-or-treater, this would've been a world record, but for a mutant with superspeed and his girlfriend, it might've been their normal stash.

Tony's eyes just twitched as he heard every reply [_Name_] and Pietro answered. In a very swift moment, he yelled out, "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" and grabbed everyone else, as well as what looked like a bundle of costumes, before heading to the elevator.

Despite everyone else's confused looks, [_Name_] just giggled while Pietro had a laughing fit. The elevator creaked from the weight of all nine people, plus whatever torture Tony just bought in, but nevertheless let them in with another '_ding_' before sending them down, down, down.

"...You think they're probably gonna beat our ultimate candy stash?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, as if he knew the answer.

He just shrugged, but his lips quirked into a mischevious grin on his skull-like face. "Heh, I doubt it. But they don't have superspeed, do they?"

"I guess not." She agreed, but then looked at Pietro curiously as he stared at you. "...What?"

"You got something on your lip..." He eyed the dot of chocolate lingering on [_Name_]'s lips, which wasn't covered in metallic parts of her face. She was going to wipe it away, but Pietro already beat her to it, for he gave her a quick but passionate kiss before zipping off again.

She blinked at his unexpected move, but then heard the '_pew_-_pew_' of his gun and realized what he just did. Then [_Name_] heard him calling out, "Come on, [_Name_]! Movie's starting!", as she heard the beginning scene of 'Corpse Bride' play.

Chuckling to yourself while smoothing out her dress, she ran over to the living room TV and pretending to shoot back with her futuristic gun. Finally finding a comfortable spot in the couch, she and Pietro spent the rest of the night watching the movie while munching on some treats from the candy they collected.

~**Bonus Extended Ending**~

"...Hey Tony, explain to me again _why_ are we wearing those costumes?"

"Well, duh! For some candy!"

"This late at night?! Tony, think about the timezones there!"

"We got the Quinjet, remember? I'm sure we'll make it... FOR CANDY!"

"..Don't you mean 'FOR ASGARD!', man of iron?"

"Nope!"

"...Why do I have a feeling it's going to end badly?"

"I feel overexposed right now.."

"Can't we just buy our own candy...?"

"Damn you, Pietro and [_Name_]..."

"...WOO-HOO~! I GOT THE SUIT!"

"What the-?! CLINT, GET BACK HERE! THAT'S FOR MY CANDY!

* * *

><p><strong>Eugene: <strong>Ok, so I originally wrote this for deviantArt, since I wanted to post reader-inserts there. But since it's being a jerk to me since yesterday... *pouts* I decided to edit a few things and upload it here instead. That's my first time writing Pietro though, BUT HE'S SO CUTE, OK?! Great, I haven't even watched X-Men: Days of Future Past and I'm already having a crush on him... -.- Anyway, I haven't wrote stories for Halloween for a while so this is what I came up with. Happy Halloween! (Did I mention I'm gonna dress up as a fairy this year?)

I dare you to come up with the Avengers's costumes. DO IT.

...

And yes, Pietro's dressed up as Tate Langdon from American Horror Story. You're welcome. XD


End file.
